


a trickster's foolish heart

by brynhildvelvet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Character Study, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Polythieves (Persona 5), Romance, all of the pt will show up won't tag all, does not include any p5r content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: when joker loves his friends too much it transcends all the genres! all the universes! all the scenarios!the many faces of one joker...nanowrimo drabble prompt collection focusing on akiren. made from two word prompts.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 26





	1. debonair rogue

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for each day of november. i'm posting these day by day on twitter, and since i put each of them on a background i'll link them with a '✭' next to each of the drabbles here bc some of them are pretty cute. there's also a bit of commentary on the twitter posts.
> 
> these prompts have been fun bc of how short you can make them so you can explore fun stuff you can expand into a bigger story later on. also bc i don't always have the time to write things for every ship that i want to, this is a good shortcut.

**1\. planet + faithful. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1190541843836084224?s=20)**

_ren and mona soft times stargazing_

"Ren, what are constellations?"

The boy looks over. Arms folded behind his head, he lies repose the best he can when it’s on literal dirt and grass. Well, he’s not kidding anyone, even if the ground is uncomfortable, he’ll at least feel more relaxed here than he ever would at the house.

"They are stars that shine brighter than others." He says after turning back, regarding the sky above him. "Someone a looong time ago took a handful of them, made a vague shape out of it and named them. That's how constellations came to be." He grins. “A bastardized version of the events, at least.”

"And what about planets? Are they stars?" Morgana asks, ears flicking. He had strolled over to curl up on Ren’s stomach now. They had gotten here only half an hour ago, so the night was still young. Not that it matters, nowadays Morgana can't make someone who has nightmares and bouts of insomnia to sleep when, he _ just can't _ , after all. If the weather wills it, Ren _ will _ stay out here as long as he can. Until he can hear the scolding creep into his mother's throat from miles and light years away.

Speaking of light years.

“Nah, stars are like, plasma and gas held together. Earth has a ton more stuff than that. Although each planet’s make up out there is completely different.”

"Look," he points into the void, beyond Morgana's little ears and his bent up knees. "I think we can see Jupiter tonight.” Indeed, a brighter light stands out amongst the rest.

Wistfully. “Imagine, if there’s life out there on one of those planets watching us, just like we’re watching them now.”

Morgana is silent. Both of them watching the stars before them, a myriad of tiny lights in a cobalt ocean. Offering no answers except a reprieve in their beauty.

“I wonder what they’ll call our planet, and the rest of the planets.” Morgana eventually murmurs, “what did you say that one was called, Jupiter? Why’s it called that?”

“Named after a Roman god. We had to read some stories about them for class.” He laughs. “Most of those stories are just about the gods getting bored and messing around with the mortals down here.”

“Just - just like what happened to you then? The malevolent god that decided to intervene and play a game with your life?” Morgana’s ears droop, little furrow forming under his fur.

“Hah, now that you put it like that, I guess,” despite himself, his mouth quirks up in a wry smile, “should have a book written about me. Have my legend be told for millenia.”

Morgana curls up tighter on top of him, glancing at his face. “I can’t forgive that god for what he did to you, but,” he closes his eyes against the heavens, “I’m glad that my little soul, from wherever it was born, out of all the life in this galaxy answered the call of humanity so that I can help you.”

Ren’s hands smooths its way down his back, and with Morgana feeling generous, twirls his tail around one hand.

“And we’ll go down in the history books,” Ren whispers into the deep blue summer air, “when the dust of the universe has settled, let our story be passed among the stars. A boy and his faithful guide.”

He sits up suddenly, petting Morgana excitedly.

“Hey, I’m like a protector of the solar system, right? I protected _ Earth _. Call me Sailor Joker or something. I even got a cat and everything.”

Morgana’s tail flicks and he ignores him.

Sometime later, after Morgana tired of looking at the stars, he turns towards Ren and curls himself up. Eyes on the boy's face.

“Ren, can you tell me one of your stories? From one of those books you’ve read.” Morgana closes his eyes.

“Well, let me tell you about the god Jupiter, also known as Zeus, then…”

And the stars twinkled merrily on. Watching over them from far, far away.

** 2\. convention + joy. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1190900759791050752?s=20)**

_akeshu online friends meeting at a convention_

The $12 charm or the $20 acrylic stand… Akira glances at his wallet in hand and sweat drops. Who was he kidding, he was probably gonna end up buying both anyway.

Twenty minutes later, he's standing out in the big hall, his precious recently purchased plastic-wrapped charges in his pocket, where his hand holds whenever he does stick it into his pocket. Habitually checking that they're still there and he hasn't lost them. He'll probably have to move them into his messenger bag just to save himself the worry. Akira's quietly happy about his purchase right now though, smiling minutely to himself.

Head down, he strolls through one of the main hall. It was almost time…He checks the closest map, looking for room A21 where he's going to meet…_ him _. His palms are getting sweaty and he runs them across his jeans quickly. Oh god this part's coming up. He was able to distract himself up until this point by just enjoying the convention.

People mill about in the halls that he makes note of absently as he passes by. On the way to his location he fixes his collar. He thinks he looks pretty good, definitely understated compared to a majority of the people here, but black shirts with jeans have never failed him before.

"Excuse me."

Turn around. Bangs falling into his eyes and his eyes widen.

"I believe this is yours?"

A charm dangles in front of his face. Yoshiko Tsushima in a summer festival yukata, devil mask in hand. Akira gasps, his face flushes, there's nothing to be ashamed of, but still.

But still…"Are you Goro Akechi?"

The boy in question is blushing a little as well, and smirking a little with that blush, "you tell me."

Sheepish, from his pocket Akira pulls out one of the plastic packages he's been curling his hand around in anticipation. The boy's smile cracks wider across his face when he recognizes it for what they agreed on beforehand, lopsided as though he’s trying to contain his excitement.

Akira feels the same.

"We finally get to meet." Their hands exchange the gifts, but Akira’s staring into the other boy's face and searching his eyes, and his hand moves from his hand and up his arm and clasps his shoulder. They have been waiting for this moment for so long...The boy - honey-brown hair, pretty face, looking at him fond - doesn't pull away.

"You're right, you're right. Akira."

One of his hands slid up, clasping around the side of Akira's neck briefly, then he is being reeled into a hug. He hears a laugh in his ear, one he's used to coming from a headset and it's just like it has always been, except it's so much more.

Akira closes his eyes, cheek pressed against one clothed, padded shoulder because of course Goro Akechi would wear a suit jacket to an anime convention. He laughs in relief along with him and they stand in the half light half dark hallway swinging their shoulders a little back and forth in their embrace.

"My god, the joy I feel right now, I can't believe." Goro _ ha _'s into the air again, "I don't think I have the words to describe it."

"You could just say you're happy to see me, dude."

Goro ruffles the back of his head with one hand and pulls back to look at him. Akira thinks maybe his eyes sparkle. "Well that, I am."

**3\. feathers + confusion. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1191264633807609856?s=20)**

_pt as geese being chaotic_

Oh fuck, oh god. To get around efficiently they just really had to go for it. Swing their asses back and forth and unleash all the cooped up anger and charge without two goddamn shits.

To zoom around the corner, push his beak forward for some aerodynamic advantage. They still had two legs but no knees so to achieve speed they just waddle waddle waddle and they don't go very fast so once again, it's sheer anger that propels them.

Yes, they are geese. And holy shit they do _ not _ understand what the hell they are saying to each other. Some shadow was seemingly so influenced by the over world's obsession with _ The Goose Game _ that it attained the ability to turn them into geese. How funny.

The cacophony of honks that emerged as each of the Phantom Thieves turned a goose was disorientating. Ren wasn't sure where the sound was coming from at first, that _ holy shit _ he was honking. Alright, everyone stay calm.

Well, he tried to say that and all that came out was inelegant, glorious _cawk, cawk, cawk, cawk'_s that didn't sound calming and authoritative at all. For his trouble, he got smacked over the head with an errant wing. _Someone _was getting real acquainted with their new appendages, it seems.

Honk, honk, honk. With furious flapping, Ren got everyone's attention - clothes gone, weapons gone, at least they have their masks intact, just like when they were rats - and of course they are in their current predicament: simply a wild, raucous, hell-harbinging crowd of eight geese sprinting full speed down the cavernous halls of Mementos.

Mementos had never known a moment more chaotic. Their honks drove shadows from their path; shadows ran headfirst into walls trying to escape the hell-raising until they found relief from the little rebel geese by bursting into goo and returning to anywhere better than geese-infested-Mementos.

Actually, this geese fever really fit their group's disorderly methods quite well, Ren thought.

The next time they got transformed into geese, he _ almost _ preferred this form to their regular ones. If only it wasn't so odd being a goose. He can't really flourish and taunt as a goose, he was disappointed to find out. But, in a Palace they had the distinct pleasure of bullying every shadow that dared enter their vision.

Evidently, a horde of very determined geese can accomplish whatever their hearts desire, as they chase security guards around by nipping ferociously at their feet and chasing them off the premises until the Phantom Geese ruled supreme. Wings flapped and so many feathers flew around it was as though they did not care how much they lost.

In the end, Ren stood at the head of the group and honked his approval in as much water fowl pride as he can muster. They got so used running around with their wings flapping with gusto it did take them some time as humans to stop running through the halls with their arms flapping behind them, heads ducked forward in a Naruto-esque run.

**4\. forest + shame. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1191571426156990464?s=20)**

_pegoryu. ryuji losing his temper while protecting akira + talking_

The sunlight dappled the ground through the leaves overhead. With each step, Akira crackled through leaves and undergrowth. He watches his feet, absently noting areas where it was clear someone had just been through before. It isn't that he gets lost in his thoughts per say - although people certainly assume that about him, with his disheveled hair and sleepy air - he just has other places he'd rather be and people he'd rather see. Inattentive and distant would be a better descriptor of how he feels.

This time though, he ponders a bit too hard, as his feet hit level ground sooner than he expected, and he emerges from the trees into a clearing. There's a little rundown shrine up in the woods near his town. It's quaint, and suits its moniker of sanctuary. After all, no place better for ghosts and spirits than a ghost himself.

But there is life that wasn't there before. 

Ryuji sits, legs extended as he stares out over the little opening in the trees that overlooks a bit of the town. Akira approaches without uttering a word. Ryuji turns around before he reaches him, his shoulders up a bit tight. His defensive expression softens a bit at the sight of him but he still turns back around to look back over the blue sky.

Akira isn't surprised he wasn't able to sneak up on him, he didn't want to, but he knows Ryuji has sharp ears. Especially after a confrontation.

He knows Ryuji is kind around him, too, too kind.

After he sits down next to him. It doesn't take long for Ryuji to speak up, as Akira has come to know him to be.

"Sorry 'bout that. They got the better of me, rilin' me up like that."

Slowly shaking his head, Akira has nothing to say but. "It's alright."

"I'm just worried now." Ryuji says, shaking his own head and gritting his teeth. "They won't give you any trouble right? More than they already do."

Akira thinks back to how some old high school acquaintances wanted to "get to know him better" after he came back and how it was clear they wanted trouble.

"It's okay, I'll win them over if I have to. Even if it includes a couple of fist fights. They're not that tough. Nothing like us." At the thought, he grins over at Ryuji.

At the look of his face, Ryuji grins back, one finger rubbing under his nose.

"You can ask Makoto for some fightin' techniques if ya need. She finds out you can't deal with them, she'll come here with me to give em a good talkin' to."

Akira smirks, "Yeah."

He turns, watching Ryuji. He searches his countenance for a moment before he speaks.

"You know you don't need to protect me."

Ryuji sighs a little, and it puts Akira a bit on edge. But Ryuji is relaxed, looking a bit sad.

"You're one of my most precious people in my life, how could I not do something?"

"I would do anything for you. So, you know, there's no shame for asking for help." He leans over, closer so their shoulders touch now that he's calmed down and the air has been cleared.

Akira wants to shake his head at that, but he's trying to be better about all of this too. So he tried to opt for something that doesn't shut it down immediately.

"Yeah, I can't keep you away even if I tried, you'll come here and sleep on the streets if you had to see me." He elbows Ryuji in the side and he struggles to block him, squirming but Akira never lifts his head from his shoulder and eventually Ryuji just wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Their sides press together, shoulder to hip.

"It's us against the world man, I gotta be here for you."

Akira smiles, this is still one of the things he looks forward to, when Ryuji comes to visit.

**5\. tarot + nostalgia. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1191981813956255745?s=20)**

_arsene backstory with ren_

“Well, fool you may be, but if you are aware of your nature, it makes you all the more powerful.”

“Take your destiny into your hands, my dear.”

Right, he’ll take his destiny into his hands and gets approximately eight jobs. Barista, cashier, florist, bartender, beef bowl waiter, phantom thief, delinquent, cat chauffeur. Ren hopes this will make him into as excellent of a gentleman as Arsene Lupin one day, because right now he is just plain exhausted.

As his Persona tells him, the gentleman burglar himself wore many masks, and he excelled in them to such a degree he was indistinguishable to himself. That barely matters to Ren, after the upturning his life has taken, he doesn’t know who he is anymore. All of these jobs and masks he wears is simply a vehicle that will hopefully lead him to finding that part of him again.

Right now he just lies on his bed, wishing for a past that doesn’t belong to him. His Persona dreams for him, conquests and heists past. Hearts charmed and a selfish life.

**6\. library + jealousy. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1192482196738781185?s=20)**

_kitashumaki. ann and ren make friends with art student yusuke_

All was well in the university library, students are studying diligently, librarians keeping vigil over the bookshelves, printers whirred and pages rustled. Seated out in the open for anyone to observe if they so wished is Yusuke Kitagawa, a prodigious, talented artist with impeccable technique and talent in painting obscure and complex emotions.

He is a picture of concentrated grace, blue bangs tucked behind one ear and face defined with serious contemplation, his hands work across the pages laid before him. Sketches in various compositions spill from his pen like water as he leafs through a textbook with the other hand.

"And, you know, I was sitting behind him and he didn't use a reference or anything but he was able to draw a hand, a whole hand completely from memory! It was crazy."

"Uh huh."

"He probs aces all of the assignments no problem, ugh I'm so jealous."

"Yeah. Yup."

"..."

A sigh.

"Yeah, he's hot."

"He's _ so _ hot."

"We need to stop staring then, and make a move!" 

"Shhh, he's _ right there. _"

"If one of us don't start talking to him this semester, we won't have a chance. I'm so close to failing this class..."

"Yeah, me too…" 

"We're hopeless."

Two heads, a blonde one and a black one peering around the corner of a bookshelf. Looking incredibly suspicious and not at all doing what you’re supposed to do in a library. Yusuke sits where it's easy for fans of him to admire him at a safe distance, and Akira and Ann are the two biggest culprits on campus of making moony eyes at him.

"How is he so beautiful and talented at the same time?!"

"Imagine him teaching us, and roasting us for our terrible art." Akira says dreamily.

"Yeah, it'll be brutal. His voice is so nice though…I wouldn't mind. He can trash talk us all he wants."

After a moment longer of starstruck staring, Ann turns to Akira behind her with a fire in her eyes.

"Okay!" 

"We're gonna sit with him and ask him to tutor us!" 

"Well, not like we have anything better to do."

Both of them pause for a moment, imagining the specter of Makoto appearing over them, saying, "Well, you _ could _be studying." They ignore it.

"We just don't need you using weird methods to try and get your professors to let you pass their class again."

"Ann…we don't talk about that."

"Uh huh,” she said doubtfully, “let's go talk to a hot boy, then."

Yusuke looks up, mouth open a little in a cute ‘o’ of surprise at someone joining him at his table. A strand of hair escapes from its place and lands delicately across his brow causing both Akira and Ann to fight from swooning all over the table right then and there.

"Hi there!” Ann chirps pitched high like a literal bird, holding up her hand in a V awkwardly. “I’m Ann Takamaki, and this is Akira Kurusu!" She waves vaguely at the two of them in indication, motions stiff.

"Hello…" Yusuke says slowly, looking between the two of them on either side of him.

"We're in your class, and we're wondering, since you draw so well, like, you draw like a crane, you know all graceful and stuff and…"

Ann was rambling, "we both aren't doing so good, so it would help us out a lot if you could give us some tips?" Akira finishes, he maintains adamant eye contact with Yusuke while he talks, and Yusuke stares back at him in kind, wide eyed. 

"Yeah, we could all hang out and have study sessions! I know all the best cafés near campus!" Ann twirls her hair smiling sweetly, tilting her head and pushing her chest out.

"We can treat you for helping us, too." Akira adds on for even more bribery. Unbeknownst to them, though, Yusuke had already made his mind up the moment he laid eyes on them. He had never noticed them in class before but he regrets that now. The two of them were the most perfect beings he had ever seen. Yusuke is Committed now.

He stands up abruptly, his chair screeching backwards. "Of course, I would gladly help! In exchange, would the two of you please model for me?"

Ann and Akira looked at each other, identical cat-like smiles on their faces. They direct those smiles at Yusuke, bewitching him beyond belief.

“Yes, we would!” They chorus in unison.

**7\. wolf + fragile. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1192842036774424576?s=20)**

_kitashu okami au_

The night wind howled, and in the endless dark, hazy shapes coalesced and contorted, appearing and disappearing to the rhythm of the wind. Akira held fast against the delusions of horror, head down and resting against his paws. Goddess of the Sun as he was, people name him Okami Amaterasu, and the dark didn't scare him. Countless faceless enemies have made his acquaintance before, and he dispatched them with one conjure of his celestial brush.

Nay, he waits for one spirit only, one who flirts with him and comes and goes as the night horrors. Only the steeliest of wills can tell this spirit from others as friend. Because they possess magic that have brewed for centuries. Unpredictable magic as capricious as its wielder.

Akira believes it was a rather fortunate turn of events that he wouldn’t need to banish them like the others.

A shadow peels away from a nearby boulder, one of Akira’s ears flicks hopefully. It quickly discards its guise of shadow, instead a ghostly white vulpine shape takes its place. Akira gets to his feet in one motion. The kitsune trots over to him, paws scarcely touching the ground as it seems to glide above it. When they touch noses with him and circles him, tails curling over him, his wolf’s tail starts wagging.

Having written out their name to him before, Akira thinks, _ Yusuke _, and woofs quietly, licking the tall kitsune’s face once.

Side-by-side, they brave the inky night. Eventually the kitsune takes on a human form, slender and dressed in a hakama, who tells him stories about the land and gives him pets.

**8\. carousel + exhaustion. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1192980464203714560?s=20)**

_futaba and ren hanging out at amusement park_

It’s December, the sky is an icy blue that has been making the city buildings look more towering and impersonal than ever. When the streets are empty in the early morning, it’s almost like an apocalyptic landscape. Futaba is kinda familiar with those.

It’s perfect, actually, this time of year hardly anyone is in Dome Town because of the weather. Now that it gets dark earlier, the attraction lights come on before the park closes. The downside is that her nose is _ fatally _ cold, but she’s bundled up comfy and tight. Beanie, scarf, big hoodie, long underpants. Oh yeah, she is _ prepared _ for this weather.

And it’s more than perfect. As cozy she feels, like she’s all wrapped up in bed at home, nothing makes her feel more at home than the sight of Ren’s face. In the winter light, he is a black and white photograph; his pale face out of focus with his stark dark eyes and windswept hair. She’s been treated to the sight of him standing tall as a phantom thief, coattails whipping around his legs. Heart broken at seeing him hunched over at Leblanc, eyes far away.

Now, he is a soft creature, ducking his chin into his big blue scarf and cradling the hot chocolate he bought for the both of them. They had just sat through one ride on the Thunder Dolphin, and it wasn’t an experience Futaba thinks they should do again, for the sake of their noses. During the whole thing she felt like her face was literally frozen into a smile.

“Mwehehe, did you get sick, Ren? Last time I heard Ryuji almost threw up!” She asks, huddling as close as she can to his side to get that extra bit of warmth. It’s also irresistible because they’re both so soft like two fluffy bunnies, layers upon layers.

Ren smiles at the memory, “yeah, him and Mona. Yuuki was there too.”

“The NPC? Don’t tell me he was the best one on the roller coaster. That would be such a NPC quality to have.”

“No,” Ren replies, “it was still me.”

“Bleh, I’ll beat you at it next time. We gotta have rules or something, like, first one to grab the other’s arm really hard loses.”

“You’re one to say, my hand hurts from you holding on.”

“Yeah, and _ mine _ hurts from holding too hard!”

Then something catches her eye, they’ve been wandering, arms linked, but now she runs ahead. Pointing into the distance.

“Ren, Ren. Look! It’s so cool!”

The carousel, the Venus Lagoon, was the one of brightest things in the park. All lit up, the carousel's kaleidoscope of lights reflected off the water it’s floating on, and the dark nightfall surrounding it makes it a shiny bejeweled trinket straight out of a fairy tale. Futaba was drawn to it like a thief to treasure.

“Sooo coool!” Futaba yells, arms out as she skips and jumps around it in excitement.

“Right on time. Let’s get on, there’s almost no one on line.” Ren says from where he’s caught up to her after she ran off.

When Futaba looks at him the carousel lights reflect haphazardly off his glasses. It lends him a mysterious air. Who knows what he was thinking. Futaba just thinks it’s like watching a gif, he stands stock still and the only movement is what’s reflected in his lenses.

Ren is right. Other than them, there’s an elderly couple and parents with their kid. It was getting late.

The first time around, Futaba sits on a generic white horse, because why not. She shouts the Featherman opening theme into the air, not caring about anyone but Ren hearing. She isn’t worried, the carousel is loud enough to overpower her and the other people sat far away anyway.

Then, because they have day passes for the park, they stay on for another couple of rides. At some point in between the carousel starting up again they decide to start chasing each other. Ren laughs as Futaba ducks and dodges between the animals; playfully feinting left and right and cackling until he catches her around the waist. The attendant lets them at it, only cautioning them not to get too reckless.

Then round and round they go. One time Futaba doesn’t even get on an animal. She stands watching the world whirl by with her hair drifting. She catches Ren watching her, grinning, and she grins back.

With how many times the carousel goes round and round, anyone else would have exhausted all the magic out of the it. But it was the perfect night, Futaba wasn’t going to take it granted for anything. Even if they look like two big silly fools.

**9\. explosion + numb. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1193559385009774592?s=20)**

_akira recalls a moment at home. references scene from p5s trailer_

Confetti explosion blowing up in his face all like he would expect for an unexpected orgasm across your face: unpleasant, a full frontal of something you didn't get a warning about, and you're wondering, _ what did I do to deserve to even get put into this situation? _It's a nod to the numbness he feels in his body and mind that he doesn't jump or feel much about the whole thing.

Akira's grabbed all around in hugs, a cluster of warm bodies, hair in his face, and scents as he's passed around. He still isn't out of the numbness he feels, the whole way coming from home to here. On the train, on the familiar streets, sidling his way down the tight corners of the alleys from the station. He's stuck on - 

His mother prepares yakisoba, her attention divided between the vegetables and him. Starting with the cabbage. Chop chop chop. "You made friends in Tokyo, it seems."

"Yeah." Her hands are slightly wrinkly, pale and unadorned for cooking.

"How did you all get to know each other, such a colorful group."

"Most of us are from the same school, Futaba is Sojiro's adopted daughter…"

"So you got pretty close, right?" She moves onto julienning the carrots. The water comes to a boil, and she drops the noodles in.

"Well, I know you'll miss them for the rest of the school year, but make sure you spend time with your sisters, they missed you, you know." Plates clang as she pulls them out of the cupboard. "We're going to travel together, all of us, after all, we want to hear all about your time in Tokyo! We'll go to your grandparents house, and have a wonderful time…" 

Akira sits there with hardly a sound, letting the words run over him. Once she was locked into talking, there was nothing he could do but sit and listen.

He doesn't know if he'll like any of the things she has planned for him. Akira will have to be numb for the rest of the year, to get through it. School and family. Until finally, at some undetermined point, he will be back in a coffee scented café…

**10\. soulmates + relief. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1193793796544315394?s=20)**

_annren talking emotions_

"You know…" Ann said, one day when they're out on the rooftop after school. Rain pelts down on the metal overhanging, and Ann sways back and forth on the desk in a way that appears as though she is listening to a beat hidden in the _ plink plink plinks _of the raindrops.

"Yeah?" Ren slumps against her shoulder, cheek-into-hoodie, hand twirling a really soft blonde strand of hair. Ann said it's okay for him to do it on the days she's going to wash her hair that night. Twirling hers and practicing braiding has really got him thinking about having long hair himself.

"Do you think about soulmates and things like that?" She whispers really close to his face, like Ryuji or Makoto was going to burst through the door and overhear them. Also, wow, someone could think they're about to go for a kiss they're so close. But anyway.

"No, not really," Ren closes his eyes, thinking as he drinks in the sounds of rain. "I mean, if something like that is decided by fate I'd wanna like someone in spite of that, still."

"What if they're really shitty." He whispers close to hers as well.

"Well," She whispers loudly back, "...yeah, it's stressful thinking about whether anybody you meet could be your soul mate if you just happen to meet a lot."

She leans back, arms propping up behind her, "I have fans who claim I'm their soulmates all wily-nily in my social media and try to run into me around the city and pass it off as a 'coincidence.'"

"You know, though, I'm so happy to know you, and Ryuji, and Shiho, and Yusuke and Makoto too! But you know, the moments when I needed someone the most…when I felt like I didn't have anyone to trust." Her voice wobbles. "You - you guys were there for me and."

She reaches up with one hand to rub at her wet eyes. Heaving a big breath to calm herself down. She continues, staring straight ahead at the big grey fan vents that are even greyer than usual in this weather.

"I just love all you! You're all my soulmates!" Ann pushes Ren over as she flops on him, abandoning all propriety of voice as her sound reaches an unheard of before mixture of snotty, cheery, completely-genuine affection, a lot like a sugary jelly donut.

"Yaaaah!" She yells, squeezing him furiously.

"Love you too, Ann." He wheezes out. "Now, how are you going to tell Ryuji all that." Ren sighs in relief when she releases him.

"He'll get it some way, cuz I'm not telling him, if we're _ really _ soulmates he'll know."

"Putting so much trust in this fate thing that it leads to mind-reading?"

"Mmhmm, now," she turns to stare at him, "what do you think I want to do now?"

"Uhhh, keep cuddling with Ren."

"Actually…that isn't a bad idea." They resume slumping over each other again. Ann sighs in relief, all the tension melting out until she’s like a sticky dango.


	2. angelic crimeboy

**11\. thief + hopeful. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1194113821369081858?s=20)**

_goro and haru royalty au ft. thief joker  
_

Goro and Haru often discuss a dream together. So often, in fact, that the dream almost feels like it would come true. A secret story they hold close to their hearts.

They wish for a thief to steal them away in the night. Such a fantastical daydream wouldn't come to fruition, but it was an adequate wiler away of time in between etiquette classes and balls, politics classes and diplomat meetings.

But, murmurs Haru as they pore over their homework in the Masayoshi castle library, imagine by moonlight, a gallant and dashing thief scaling the walls of the castle, coattails flapping in the breeze, cutting a distinct silhouette outside their window, and calling out to them, that they'll take them away from this life, if they so wish.

Haru speaks softly and calming like how Goro imagines a bubbling stream on a lovely spring day would sound like, and her words get to him, no matter how long he's known her. So, he closes his eyes along with her and indulges sometimes. That the two of them would know of some other life than this one. Because, barring death in some war, they would rule over their two kingdoms together once they are ready, and nothing more would be expected of them except to be graceful leaders.

And they would be so handsome, so gorgeous they steal their breath away. Here she giggles at the simple pun. Goro takes the chance to spin wild tales of how they would escape the clutches of their fathers' men out in the unknown. The two of them being capable and trained fighters with impeccable talent for deceit and knowledge of the running of the kingdoms backwards and forwards.

All discussed in their closest moments when they had a moment to breath.

Such a far away dream, but indeed, Goro does sometimes catch himself throwing his room's window open at night to sit and daydream, although he rarely does so as he grew older, nevertheless his childhood fantasies remain vivid in his mind.

Then one sleepless night as he is busy practicing his writing, there is a curt rap on his window. He looks up, expecting a naughty bird, but the sight that meets his eyes instead transports him straight into that not-oft entertained world.

Moonlight falls upon Goro’s face in soft beams. He is a child sitting at the window once again, wishing and dreaming, hopeful for a thief to steal him away.

Because, as though he conjured him, there he is.

A man. A thief clad in night: a cloak like bat wings, hair like wild midnight wind, legs long like the slender tree boughs of the forest, and a face, pale like the moon with a bone-white mask and a smile that makes him as dashing and irresistible as hell itself.

There is no other thought in his mind. Goro opens his window and lets in this magical manifestation of his fantasies.

The man crouches upon his desk, head bowed, before he raises his head. The moonlight slides along his cheek to cradle his sharp smile.

"Your majesty," he says, voice husky and deep like the smoke-filled taverns of debauchery, "your thief has come to steal you away."

**12\. storm + proud. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1194703048259584002?s=20)**

_mermaid!yusuke and hopelessly in love ren  
_

“Are you sure, Ren?”

The boy laughed.

“Yes, I’m sure, I could survive without you for three months, Yusuke.”

“Yes...I do wish I could carry one of those - pictures, as you call it - with me as I travel.”

“Oh! I could laminate one, so it wouldn’t get wet,” Ren tilted his head, “I have to find a place that would do it, though, maybe at the post office…?”

“It’s, alright,” Yusuke said as he visibly struggles with his desires, “I have memorized your face particularly thoroughly by now, your voice though…”

Ren laughs, his torso quaking underneath Yusuke, “And my touch? And my smell? Don’t worry, Yusuke, I’ll wait for you to return.”

He strokes his hands down Yusuke’s sides, leans closer and sniffs, “I’ll miss you too, you and your,” he sniffs again obviously, “delectable fishy smell, surely unlike any other I have ever met.”

Yusuke slaps the water with his tail, his tone alarmed, “do you take affront at my smell?”

“No, I love it, and you,” Ren leans in to kiss his cheek, Yusuke pushes himself up a bit to make it easier for him.

“Thanks for ‘saving’ me that day.” Ren murmurs into the side Yusuke’s face.

“It just shows how horrible of a mermaid I am, that simply because I see a human in the ocean during a storm, and because I was intrigued by their beauty, that I would want to save their life at the risk of my own.”

“It’s okay, you were spying on me for awhile, was it?”

They lay in the surf, Ren leaning against a moss covered boulder. He cradles Yusuke between his legs, and the mermaid lays with his upper body on Ren’s torso.

Yusuke closes his eyes, cheek against the skin of Ren’s pecs.

“You are a temptress,” (“Wow, says _ you_, a _ siren,_”) “And I saw you diving so often, I longed to swim alongside you.”

"Against my better judgment, I approached you. But, I don't regret a thing, to see such a resplendent human this closely…" 

Yusuke puts a hand on Ren’s abs, a thumb stroking his defined muscles and Ren groans in embarrassment. He curls over Yusuke, hugging him closer to him.

“Yusuke, Yusuke,” he whines softly, still flushed, “go deal with the relations between the other mermaid nations and then come back to me, okay? Make me proud.”

**13\. poison + optimistic. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1195085937803505667?s=20)**

_daredevil joker is swaggerin, and makoto's had enough of his antics_

"Um, hold on, your plan is to what?!"

"Well -"

"Wait, I wanna say it, I wanna say it!"

"Okay. Go ahead, Navi."

"So, he enters the room, he'll do a roll under the table, climb the shelf, sneak around to the end of the room, do a forward tuck flip across the gap in the rafters, side along the windowsill, then hooking his grappling hook, will lower himself toward the teacup and drop the poison in."

"With a ton of grace and style, and gnarliness."

"Right, well, are you sure you can pull it off? You might get injured and forbid you fall, it'll be a disadvantageous position to start fighting."

"Nah, I'm sure, Queen. I'll be able to pull it off, trust me!"

"Your charms have no effect on me."

"C'mon, he can't help himself! Just swoon, like, oh what a roguish and handsome thief you are!" Navi swoons as an example.

"Let's just get going, since Joker insists."

So, with a twirl, a flourish, and a naughty finger gun and - 

"Get on with it!"

Joker salutes and takes off for the slightly ajar door into the room of their target.

Before the target turns around and notices him, he does a tight tumble right under the fancy table, and with the momentum out of the roll that leads him straight onto the balls of his feet he does a cat leap, hands gripping the top of the cabinet with his boots braced on the metal side.

One, two! Arms pulling him up at the same time his feet are running two strides up the side of the cabinet, he's up and over onto the top of the cabinet. Wasting not a second he continues running, hunched over to draw less attention. Feet making full contact on the surface rolling from heel to toe fluidly.

By now, his heart is pounding, adrenaline a delicious drug in his veins. He has to keep the momentum up; no second guessing himself. Joker is only focused on the next movement. He was fucking _ trained _ for this.

With that thought, he leaps off the cabinets, cleanly tucking himself into a front flip, feet landing on the wooden beam of the rafters - right, left - and from that point he's just booking it across the beams, throwing in a cartwheel for fun as well. He almost slips once, but oh well, he grabbed a nearby post and just swung himself around it to right himself.

Okay, the last trick in the show, he's right above the desk with the teacup. The target turns away and he lowers himself to put the poison in, just a drop will do, and then he reels himself up milliseconds before the target turns back around.

At that point, he waits until they take a sip of their drink. The wait is the hard part, but once they do, the poison takes effect in seconds and they drop to the floor.

Joker leaps off the rafters onto the floor next to the poisoned-by-him-and-now-dead target. He does a peace sign just to be cheeky. Then he rifles through their things to get what his team needed.

All done in a day's time. He strolls back out to the rest of them with a new dagger twirling around in his hand.

"Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back, bitches." Akira says, him and Futaba high-five. He reaches across the table for Yusuke's, Ryuji's, and Ann's.

"That saying makes _ absolutely _ no sense in this context." Makoto gets up from her seat, "because _ how _ were you so lucky, you didn't roll anything below a 12!" She glares at him, pouting a bit. "Out of like 7 dexterity checks!" She yells, throwing a hand out.

"You rigged it so I would have to have an absurdly high number to pull off my tricks so." Akira shrugs, looking smug as all heck, "well, I guess Joker just has high luck stat." ("You also have the stealth ability," Futaba reminds,)

"I guess it saves more resources since there isn't a risk that everyone else would get hurt," Makoto points at him in challenge, "don't count on this working every time though."

"With you as DM, I wouldn't doubt it."

**14\. dawn + free. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1195218154353569792?s=20)**

_kitapegoryu roadtrip au. akira a lazy cat_

Akira laid in the shaded area of the back of the trailer. Man, what time is it even? He rolls onto his front, and streeeetches luxuriously until he feels various parts of his body crack and a deep contentment settles into his muscles. Akira goes limp.

The first thing he hears is crows cawing in the distance. The chimes they affixed to the window of the trailer tinkles gently. He likes that sound.

It is definitely at least noon.

A light breeze brushes the back of his neck and he smiles dimly into the sleeve of his sleepshirt. Next thing he hears is Ryuji. Before he can hear what he is saying he hears the way he clips his words at the end, the way the r's and vowels are slurred a little. Roughened up.

By the time his ears pick up Yusuke's baritone he can make out their words.

"I'll get started on the cookin'."

"I wonder if Akira is awake yet."

"Let's go check on him."

Footsteps come closer and the car door opens, Akira feels a shift in the air with their entrance, their breathing and bags filling the space, then the futon dips in when someone sits their ass down.

"Akira," he hears Yusuke whisper, the next thing he knows he's carding a hand through his hair, a thumb brushes his earlobe and Akira curls in toward the touches. Nuzzling against the hand. A small content noise gets caught in his throat.

"My dawn, are you going to wake up yet?"

"Yusuke," Ryuji whispers in horror, "that's so frickin cheesy."

"It makes me happy." Furious sputtering sounds come from somewhere near the front of the trailer.

Akira peers one eye open, a slow smile creeping back onto his face. He sees Yusuke, the light coming through the windows is soft, and so is Yusuke's hand as he continues to pet him. Yusuke's mouth is open as he stares at Akira, but the look in his eyes say he is deep in thought.

Akira sits up, gets nose to nose with him, "hey, I'm up now." 

Yusuke snaps out of his stupor with a blink and Akira pulls away.

"Ah, yes, excellent, you looked so comfortable for a moment I almost wanted to join you and take a nap as well."

"And leave Ryuji to cook on his own?" Akira turns to look at the other boy, grinning.

"Ryuji, would that be fine with you?" Yusuke asks, he looks over his shoulder, hand left on Akira’s calf.

"No way in hell! The two of you aren't gonna laze around while I'm out there!"

"Well, come here then," declares Yusuke, he reaches to grab Ryuji's wrist to pull him to the futon stretching across the whole back of the trailer. One arm around Akira's waist and the other holding onto Ryuji, Yusuke brings them all down again as though they never left.

"We'll all help cook later, we have the freedom to do whatever we want after all." Akira said, curling up with his head on Yusuke's chest.

"Mmhmm." Ryuji yawns sleepily. "Oh yeah, I guess the more sleep we get now, the more likely we'll be able to stay up to watch the sunrise on the mountain tomorrow too." He finishes, the last syllable stretched wide over another yawn.

**15\. big city + at peace. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1195781825702047744?s=20)**

_i always hc akira as clubber. dressed up sexy and dancing the night away._

Akira took a drag of his cigarette. It was disgusting.

The alleyway that he stood in, that is. It is a partying night in a partying part of town, beer bottles littered the corners of the streets and next to sad plots of dirt. It wasn’t really his business, someone was going to clean it up come morning, as usual.

The air was chilly, but he was flushed anyway, he had so many drinks already. He could feel that his ears are warm.

Staring into the distance, he looks at distant office building lights like they’re stars. They kind of make him feel at peace, because he’s home, he’s out at night having fun, and the city aesthetic really, really encapsulates all the _ shit _ he was going to get into tonight. Akira doesn’t want to paint some sort of brooding, lonely-guy-smoking-looking-mysterious vibe but he (knows he looks good) can’t help that that’s the sort of look he is good at pulling off.

His inebriation also makes him, not exactly brooding, just wistful, he feels good right now. He can’t wait to be back inside, pressed tight against another body and grinding his heart out.

The door he’s next to slams open.

“Hey man, what’s taking so long? Someone just got a round of shots for us, I ain’t saving you one.”

He puts his cigarette out on the wall behind him. Chucks it into a nearby bin.

“Yeah, comin’.”

The person lets him go first and they head inside together, where pounding music pulses to deep purple lighting, the man’s hand cups Akira’s hip proprietarily. The last thing you see before the door closes is Akira turning to him, his hip pushing back into his hand, and Akira’s sultry smile.

**16\. diagnosis + rage. [✭](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet/status/1195824967599951873?s=20)**

_akeshu hanahaki au. akechi goro takes his fate into his **own **hands._

Akechi Goro lays eyes on Amamiya Ren. Then that night, he coughs up petals.

Akechi Goro is an intelligent boy, better than his peers at literally _ everything_, thank you. He knows what _ game _all of this is.

Akechi Goro’s already forfeit his life, it doesn’t matter if he lives for only two more years, but this is the worst fate. Why now, throwing this _ stupid, absolutely idiotic _curveball at him when he was meant to burn, burn everything in his way until his last day?

He hates all of them, veritably everyone involved in his celebrity life, the people in his detective life, in his hidden life. Now, one boy is determined to ruin it all. One boy that doesn’t even know what he’s _ doing to him_.

He just has to kill him.

The rage is too much to bear. He goes to Mementos, tears apart shadow after shadow. Hour after hour. This world, _ this world_, hates him, and he hates it back.

Akechi Goro doesn’t acknowledge the tears in his eyes.

Isn’t it fitting? That whenever he sees Amamiya Ren the roots grow across his heart like a cage? His life is not his own, he cannot believe the choices he made to his end involve _ falling in love_. What a joke. He’s doomed himself.

(How fitting.)

To delay the sickness, he just has to acknowledge the love, to make Ren fall in love with him as well, right? An easy task, simpler than he expected.

When they kiss across the counter at Leblanc, the taste of Ren’s mouth is the sweetest poison. And Akechi Goro's rage is the best motivation and source of his passion, it burns endlessly, Amamiya Ren stands no chance against him. (Pressed up close, his mouth and hands take and take and _take_.)

**17\. gaming + grief.**

_futashu comfort town._

Ren’s trying out some wire jewelry, pliers out, wires everywhere, staying up later than he should really. But he’s almost got the hang of this, and even Morgana thinks it’s a useful skill to have. Making handmade gifts for his friends! He has the skill needed for it now, so the thought of making cool stuff is spurring him on.

It doesn’t matter that it’s 2 am, tomorrow’s Sunday, and he’s juuuuust gonna finish this one last piece…

His phone starts vibrating on the desk, and being a very cool guy, Ren manages to not startle and ruin all of his work the past half an hour. He hastily picks up his phone before the noise wakes up Morgana.

It’s Futaba. She never calls this late. Unless….He picks it up.

“...Hey,” Futaba whispers, “Can I come over?”

“What?” Ren says in surprise, heading down stairs. “Are you sure? Do you want me to go over?”

“Is okay, I’m already dressed. Just stay on the line.” Ren can hear her breathing as she walks over quickly.

“Okay. ‘Most there.” She hangs up and he gets up from leaning against a table to open the door. When he sticks his head out the door, he sees one hoodie clad Futaba running down the sidewalk at him.

He only has a moment to step out onto the pavement before she’s careening into him.

“Hey.” She says into his sleepshirt.

“Hey yourself.” Ren said back, blinking in confusion. He brushes his hand through her bangs.

“Let’s go inside.” He leads them in, locking the door behind him.

Futaba leads the way up the stairs and she dive bombs onto the bed after shucking her boots off. Gathering Morgana into her lap.

“Mmh? Futaba?” Morgana mumbles. “Shhh, kitty, I’m just hanging with Ren.”

Ren sits on the bed with her. “You wanna talk about it?” She has a downcast look on her face now that he can see her more clearly.

She lays down, curls up with her back against the wall and he lays down as well.

There is a long silence before she starts speaking.

“There was a character, in the game I’m playing,” she said, whispery and slightly trembling, “...you’re not gonna play it right?”

“Uh, probably not? I play the old stuff, you know that, and I’ll probably forget all the details if I do get around to playing it.”

“Okay, good, well he was a good person, but the things he had to do to follow his ideals...it’s so, sad, what happened to him…”

As she talks, tears leak out of her eyes and at night’s end she falls asleep in his arms.

“I needed to talk to someone about it. Sorry.”

“I got it, I wouldn’t want you to cry all alone in your room just dealing with it.” He pats her on the head and they curl up together, Morgana between them.

**18\. ghost + trust.**

_witch goro with his new helpful companion_

“...Why are you doing this.” Goro states.

The ghost looked up from trying to pick up a cube of bouillon. “Oh, good morning, and don’t worry! It was going perfectly fine until you woke up!”

“What if you overcooked it, or burned the house down?”

“Oh silly witch, you can’t overcook curry, that’s why I chose to make it. And,” The ghost taps one finger against its own cheek, “I’m sure if you were in danger I would be able to channel enough energy to save your kitchen before it goes south.”

With glee it does a backflip in the air, “besiiiiides, it’s just one tiny fire contained to a stove, nothing can possibly be set on fire. Are you that bad of a cook, set fire to some eggs before or somethin’?”

Goro chooses not to respond and the ghost giggles behind one hand. He goes to pick up the cube to put into the curry. His stomach growls.

“It does smell really good…”

“Really? I’m glad!” The ghost flies around in arcs as Goro stirs the pot. “I couldn’t tell because I can’t smell after all.”

“Yes, I know.” Goro said curtly, the consequences of his actions is always on his mind. “How was it that I was able to make you corporeal…”

“You’re a capable witch, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Comes a voice closer than he expected and he jumps when he looks to see the ghost’s impish face next to his. He looks like most other Japanese people, with dark hair and dark eyes that are noticeably ghostly in this state. Distressingly, he's a little attractive, in a way that screams he would crack jokes like, 'I don't need to haunt you when my pretty face already haunts your dreams' and Goro would _ like _ it coming from him.

“Don’t! Do that!” Goro snaps.

The ghost backs off, properly chagrined, and floats down until his feet look like they are actually standing on the floor.

“Sorry,” he pouts a little, “I’m excited to be able to talk to someone after so long,” he gestures at the pot of curry, “So, I thought I would pay you back a little by cooking for you.”

Goro turns back to the pot. “Thank you, I never really had someone to cook for me before.”

“And I was never able to cook for anyone before,” The ghost frowns, “at least, not before I died, it was my greatest wish.”

“You don’t remember anything else of your past?”

“Not really.” He says, “it’s okay, I’m happy being here with you. Isn’t that cool, a witch with a ghost familiar?!” He spins with his hands out.

“I could help you solve your mysteries and cook for you, trust me!”

Goro doesn’t respond to him.

Later, at the ghost’s request, Goro puts on music that they said they liked, and watches as Ren Amamiya dances his heart out in his living room. He tries to keep his feet on the ground, dancing as though gravity and a physical body still holds him down.

Still, Ren twirls faster than any human can, arms reaching above him, eyes closed without fear of bumping into any walls or furniture. At the height of his dancing he sails around the room like the ghost he is, leaping and defying all laws of physics.

**19\. knight + eagerness**

_joker has three eager to please knights_

Goro Akechi may be the white knight of the group, it doesn’t rule out everyone else, though.

Yusuke Kitagawa, who has a vision unimpeded and a heart of purpose, first to act.

Ryuji Sakamoto, quick temper and a protective streak to rival most.

Akira Kurusu, has a lot of boyfriends, and they treat him so well, you see, protecting him, covetous of him. Like a trophy, and he doesn’t mind.

It could end up twisted real fast, the worship, but it’s not that obvious, actually.

Akira likes power, and the leash he has on them is sensual, companionable. He could be a leader of them, only because it’s so _ easy _ when they give in to him.

And it’s so fun, playing with their prey, when they join him on the frontlines in Mementos.

Fox, driven higher with the power of a baton pass, slices a Dionysus clean in half. His mouth is hot and sloppy against Akira’s when Akira walks by, catching him around the waist and capturing his mouth as a quick reward. The open mouthed indulgence is over fast, if rife with passionate tonguing, but when Akira pulls away he smiles at the glazed look in Fox’s darkened eyes.

“You feel a bit hot, Fox.” He whispers, and just to be kind, pulls down Fox’s zipper halfway for him, exposing half of his front. Fox shivers against him as he plays his gloved fingers over the naked skin. When Akira looks over his shoulder, Crow and Skull stand there, watching them, want in their faces.

Joker smiles coyly. Nowadays, he goes to the Velvet Room, fuses Persona that have buffs and healing and sets his knights free while he watches in the backline.

Usually, the three of them end up starting a little competition with each other. Who can get the last hit in and therefore, gets to feel Joker up at the end of the fight while the others watch?

One time, Crow gets the last blow, and instantly he’s crowding Joker against the wall, hands in his hair and under his vest. Crow gets _ the most he can _ out of their kiss, hooking Joker’s long leg up on his hip and frotting against hips for decadent friction that has Joker moaning like a ravaged damsel. Crow seeks his mouth endlessly. Until it’s Skull who yells a_ 'hey’ _ that brings them back to the present. Joker pulls away so they could continue on.

Skull proves himself as capable as the others, of course, and when he gets his turn he yanks on Joker’s hair because he knows he likes Skull’s rough gloves on his skin. In the fights, Joker’s vest has become a bit torn, or maybe he tore it himself, who knows.

All that matters is that his skin peeks through in flirty flashes and Skull uses his one kiss on his chest. The two of them fall to the ground when Joker’s legs buckle and then he’s arching his back on Skull’s lap, pushing his chest into Skull’s talented mouth. Skull shocks his nipples with the cold knuckles on his gloves so he’s even more sensitive when Skulls descends once again on him with his hot, flicking tongue.

Joker _ loves _ when his knights are so _ eager to please him_. And isn’t he so lucky, to have three such capable knights?

**20\. tea + inadequate.**

_professor akechi HAS HAD IT. fe3h au  
_

Professor Akechi has invited Ren Amamiya to four tea parties already. He hasn’t like _ any _ of the teas he served, not the floral, or the green, or the black roasted, with milk, with sugar? _ None of it works _.

As much as Akechi likes seeing Ren’s face across the table from him as they sit alone, the boy’s evident distaste for Akechi’s tea leaves is frankly not acceptable.

Akechi gives up, he is competitive, but they are getting _ nowhere _with this. He has never felt so inadequate in his life.

“Argh!!” He scrubs his hand through his hair, surely the most the students have ever seen their professor emote.

“What tea do you like Amamiya! Just tell me and end my suffering.” And his wallet’s suffering.

Amamiya doesn’t even blink an eye.

“I like coffee.”


	3. beloved daredevil

**21\. party + thankful.**

_joker appears before ren for a bittersweet farewell_

The party is well under way. They've all graduated high school and are on their way to the next step of their lives. Ren chats with the others, but he wanders away to the food area, getting sidetracked a little as he amuses himself exploring Haru's mansion. She didn't exactly give them cautionary instructions about what rooms to avoid, but he doesn't go snooping regardless.

The mansion's grand embellishments and accents, including cute trinkets and foreign paintings, make for adequate entertainment. Ren feels particularly fancy, albeit in a shallow sense, observing a fancy oil painting on the third floor with his champagne glass in hand. 

He hears music starting up from downstairs and the excited cheers of his friends. He knows he should return to them soon. The amount of alcohol he has ingested makes it easier for a smile to come unbidden to his face, his mind feeling light and more in the moment than he can recall he's ever been recently.

Maybe that's why he catches a glimpse of a svelte figure leaning against the balcony door, dressed in sharp black against the white walls of Haru’s mansion, red gloves gripping the sleeves of a long trench coat. He barely has time to process the sight before the figure turns away and strides out onto the balcony with a flick of coattails. Ren has the image of a stark-white mask burned into his mind. It can't be -!

He rushes after them.

After he dashed outside, he no longer has any doubts, the figure leaning against the white stone railing of the balcony is unmistakable.

"Joker." Breathless. The absurdity of the situation steals his breath.

The man barely inclines his head to indicate he heard him, regardless, Ren goes to join his side, staring in astonishment at the face that is the same as his. It has been so long since he has seen that silhouette. One that he is used to seeing in palace mirrors.

Against all better judgment, he’s missed him.

But Ren doesn’t know how he would appear _ now_. How in the world he would manifest outside of Mementos, with that other world gone.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends," Joker asks. Still barely giving Ren a glance.

Ren shakes his head.

"You're here… how are you here?"

Joker stares out into the gardens under the night sky. Wind ruffling his hair briefly as it whisks by them.

"Mementos is gone, you won't need me anymore." He says finally. Heavy and resigned.

Ren lurches forward in his daze.

"No! I will always need you. You were the only one…." He grips the other's sleeve, wrinkles folding harshly into the coat that he had once called his own. _ The only one who could save me. Back then. _

At his desperate movements, Joker turns to regard him. His eyes are hidden in the shadow of his mask. Mouth close-lipped. Joker is a man of few words, reserving his smart quips to showboat during battle. His quiet air doesn't make it easier for Ren to know his intentions. Ren doesn't know what to make of this creature that's taken a sentient form. As though his very existence has been split in the middle by lightning.

With the thief's steady gaze upon him, prying him open for the other, Ren doesn't resist when he effortlessly removes his clenched hand from the sleeve.

"Let us dance." Joker whispers. Before Ren could register the motions, Joker already has his hand across his lower back, and matching red leather glove buttery soft in Ren's hand. And without any further words he whisks Ren into a pas de deux.

Joker leads them circles. In time with the music from that drifts from below. At some point the music morphed into a melancholic, sardonically happy waltz. It has an eerie tone as it echoes through the vast hollow halls of the building. Ren ponders that it doesn't seem to be the sort of music that his friends would like.

But he is distracted by his partner. In his daze, he looks up at the face that hovers over his, made taller by the heels.

As they sway and twirl in the dark, lit only by the light from the balcony doors, Ren tries to remember as much of Joker as he can. The exact arch of the white mask, the silver shine of his vest buttons, the feeling of his coat. Ren traces it with his fingers.

If only he will never forget.

At one point in their dance - Ren has lost track of time, Joker could have trapped him in a spell forever, and he would - he wouldn't mind.

"This is my goodbye to you." Joker says, still cradling him close. Ren's heart is gripped with fear at his words. As much as their feet move in tandem as though they are one, Ren's heart doesn't feel in sync with his doppelganger. How will he ever tell this man, how thankful he is for him, that he'll never forget him?

"I don't want to say goodbye." He whispers. His voice lacks the deep, rich tone of Joker’s. Whispery, contemplative, and much more doubtful. Of his future. And of his fortitude.

Joker smiles down at him, a small amused, wistful quirk of the lips.

"Well then."

And they dance and dance until Ren's mind whirls, loses track of time and space as he searches for memories in that face and in the twinkle of the thief's eyes. Joker perpetually has that smile on his face, as he fulfills just one last favor for Ren.

The world blurs, Ren keeps his eyes open for as long as he can. Tries to commit the feeling of another body exactly like his own against him. The sound of the distorted organ playing through the star speckled air.

The next moment he is lying on the floor by the open balcony doors. Ren feels as though he had woken from a nap. Groggy. When he touches his face, wondering what exactly happened in that pocket of time, his hands pull away wet.

His champagne glass lays on its side next to him, empty when it had been half-full right before he saw Joker.

**22\. artist + anxiety.**

_akira moves into an apartment complex full of eclectic characters_

Akira heaves a sigh, plunking down the very, very last cardboard box. He straightens, wiping his brow and looking around his new apartment. It's not much right now, made more impersonal by the lack of decorations in the small space. It is essentially a studio, with the bed separated by a rolling screen. Dining room and living space mashed into one. At least the kitchen wasn't too small since it has two lines of counter and a big refrigerator. Akira needed all the reminders of home he can get.

He had all of his furniture here already setup. This place doesn't feel like _ his _ yet, but it's going to feel more like it when all of his knickknacks are in place. The first step is… 

Akira walks over to the window, pushing aside the curtains and looking down. He smiles.

This apartment complex is quaint, and it surrounds a cobblestone courtyard planted with greenery, saplings and flowers lined the pathways, all leading to a center where there are benches for residents to sit. The aesthetics aside, Akira chose to live here because of the residents.

The landowner had said this residential area was for artists only. And Akira is an aspiring novelist.

He goes down to the courtyard to meet the other residents.

Haru is a seamstress and fashion designer dressed in warm lavenders and pinks. Her laugh tinkers in his ear as she teases him about his wild nest of bed hair. "I could weave flowers into it and it would look like an actual bird's nest." 

Makoto is a dancer, her athletic form from aikido transforms into graceful and controlled twirls of her arms and hands as she demonstrates a bit of wacking for him. "If you ever need to teach someone a lesson through fists, just come ask me," then at a polite cough from Haru, she says sheepishly, "or need a lesson about martial arts or dancing as reference for your book I can do that too."

Yusuke is a traditional artist, working with oil paints and a canvas when Akira approaches him. He is gracious, if a bit absent-minded, but perks up immediately when Akira mentions how he looks forward to cooking in his new kitchen. "If you ever need a recipe taster, I volunteer as tribute," the man pauses, "I have heard I am not hard to please in terms of palate, also!"

He gestures to his canvas, on which Akira is surprised to find he has already blocked out a sketch that looks remarkably like Akira, down to his slight slouch, the distinct blocky shape of his glasses, and the shy air to him as the version of him on the canvas stares at some point beyond the boundaries of the paper. "I will deign to capture you on canvas in return."

Ann is a model, but she somehow possesses a box of cake she bought to celebrate his arrival and, "It's the best cake I've everrr had! And that's saying something." She beams at him as he takes a bite; waiting intently for his opinion.

Goro is an essayist, and poet, although he is quick to leave after saying hello. The others assure him that's just the way he is, and that he will come around eventually. The festivities pick back up when Ryuji the disc jockey enters the scene. His enthusiasm and boisterous voice fits his occupation as he brings the collective excitement of the motley group higher.

Over the noise of the area now that so many people are here. Akira finds himself thinking, with a private smile, that he'll fit in here just fine. Seeing all of these bright personalities in one place, it quells his anxieties about not fitting in.

**23 . au + shocked.**

_witch au? ren receives a surprising visitor_

Ren wiped the counter, he wasn't feeling like eating lunch today actually. He felt a bit sick to his stomach, probably another cup of coffee will hold him over until dinner. Another night in, definitely.

The store bell jingles and he's ripped out of his thoughts, although the customer retreats behind a bookshelf and he's left standing there, mouth open in surprise.

"Welcome!" he calls as loud as he cares, which is not that much, "to Leblanc, we have coffee and we have books."

At the lack of response from the person beyond some shuffling, Ren felt a twinge of amusement. There's security cameras around, but the person has their back to them, not like they're doing anything suspicion like messing up the books at least.

"Not much of a talker? That's okay, but you're gonna have to show your face if you plan to be a regular here."

Ren hums an aimless tune, eyes drifting out the window.

"Ya gotta talk to me sometime." He sings playfully. At his playing, the person emerges from the back.

"I already know you well enough." Says one Goro Akechi. Ren is shocked but he hides it with a smile quickly. He should've been able to recognize Goro's magical signature, he guesses _ a lot _has happened since the other man left.

He tilts his head at the curiosity before him.

"Hmm, what do we have here, gonna show up after two whole years of not responding to my messages?"

The prideful sack of shit standing in his bookstore looks away, to the floor. "I had…business I needed to attend to."

Ren barks out a laugh.

"You have good timing then, deciding to come back on the date we met." He holds out his hand.

"At least show me what you got me from your _ adventures _,” he spits, “before I kick you out for leaving me here alone."

Goro eyes him under his shaggy fringe, to Ren he doesn't look much worse than he did when he left, but the way his emotions never reaches his eyes has grown more apparent. He had been depriving himself of human empathy and comfort by preventing himself from feeling them as well.

"Only the best for my favorite witch." He intoned, and he pulls out a jar. One that contains a heart. "My father's heart."

Ren gasps, pupils dilating.

**24\. beach + betrayed.**

_akira and futaba get ice cream_

Ann, Haru, and Makoto splashed in the surf. Yusuke sculpted a merman with abs on top of Ryuji while directing Morgana in tracing the finer detailing into the packed sand. Akira felt better relaxing in the shade of the parasol they brought. He was a bit tired after the volleyball earlier, and the heat made him feel like maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad right now…. 

As he watched the water, it started to blur before his eyes. His eyes started drifting close and his head drooped.

"Hey!"

Akira’s eyes snap open. He jerks in surprise. "Huh?" He says.

An orange blur appears standing before him.

Futaba, right, she had also just been watching the others idly, curled up next to him.

"Are you seriously going to nap at the beach! Do you have the lazy trait or something?" 

Akira blinks, "Huh?" He repeats dumbly. Still waking up from his doze. Booting up.

"Come on, are you booting up or something? Let's go get ice cream, ice cream, I want iiiice creeeaaam." Futaba sings, skipping around his spot. "The ice cream'll wake you up."

So before he’s even aware of how or when, Akira is already teleported out to the ice cream shop on the streets near the beach with him barely registering lifting a single foot (which he must have, at least two hundred steps, _ at least _) Futaba magic, he swears.

Futaba's yapping by his side, hand holding his arm loosely as she perpetually stays half a step behind him. Putting him in the spot of communicating to people no matter how incapacitated by drowsiness he is.

He wakes up just enough to give their orders to the person behind the counter. Mango, coconut, and strawberry in a cup for Futaba. Coffee and vanilla in a wafer cone for him.

As they walk back to their spot, Akira's finally awakening from his slumber like a beast from a cave, ready to delve into his ice cream. Then an orange head dives toward his hand.

"Hmm, pretty good, not as good as Sojiro's coffee though." Futaba says smartly, thumb swiping at her chin then sucking on it with a disgusting smack.

Akira opens his mouth, looks down at his ice cream.

There's a big chunk, almost half, of his coffee ice cream gone. He stares forlornly, then.

"Hey!" He yells, getting up.

Futaba cackles, the most active he's seen her as she darts away, quick as the goldfish you win at festivals.

"Futaba, that was _ my _ ice cream! I get to try yours now!!" Akira doesn't shriek as he scrambles up to his feet on the soft sand.

"Heehee, see if you can catch me!" 

"Futabaaa! Don't run so fast, what if you fall and drop all of your ice cream!"

"Save your breath, you gotta catch meee!"

"You will pay!"

"I saw an opportunity, I took it, ahahahah!"Futaba's hair makes it easy to keep track of her, Akira will make her _ pay _ for this betrayal _ . _

**25\. holiday + regret.**

_summer holiday and ann and ren need some fuckery to get themselves up into_

"My god what did we _ do _ all break?"

Ren and Ann lay flat on their backs in the attic. Morgana lays on Ann's stomach as she pets him. Although today he's been a bit capricious, switching between human heaters every half an hour or so.

"Hung out, ate a lot, sweated a lot." To emphasize Ren swipes his hand across his forehead and slaps it onto Ann's bare thigh laid over his own.

"Eewwwww," Ann whines, although she doesn't make any move to get him off of her or even look at him. The key is to stay as still as possible. For her sake and Morgana's.

"You're just as sweaty." Ren says.

Ann sighs. "Did you finish all of your homework?" 

Ren grunts.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Ann heaves another sigh. With effort she pushes herself up, Morgana sliding down into her arms. "Come on, let's go find something to do, before we waste the holiday even more and regret it later."

"What're we gonna do, we've already done most of the shit we could come up with."

Ann hums, finger in cheek.

Then, she grins. One where she’s like a creepy little demon with too many teeth but in her face it’s just called ‘enthusiastic.’

"Lets go to Ryuji's and raid his porn stash. I know _ exactly _where he keeps it. So, we get to tease him to hell and back once we get to it."

Despite the hot summer weather, Ren shivers at her scheming tone, "I'm glad I don't buy porn."

Ann's hand latches onto his arm and she yanks him up until he's sitting. She scoffs.

"I know the password to your phone, I'm just biding my time." She winks, making a little heart with her pointer and thumb and touching it to his chin with it.

Sticking out her tongue, she gets up, and poses, pointing in a vague direction somewhere out the attic window.

"Let's go," she declares, "we have one Sakamoto Ryuji to terrorize!" Like it's a special treat to her. At this rate, it doesn’t matter where he is in the world, Ryuji probably gets the shivers whenever she gets an idea like this in her brain.

Ren grins, getting up off the floor.

"Leave me out of this!" Morgana yowls finally, leaping out of his precious love's arms.

**26\. necklace + admiration**

_harushu. haru admires her cute and gorgeous pet/trophy husband_

"Oh darling," Haru simpers, her eyes curve in a smile and her hand tangles itself in his necklace. "You look positively stunning."

Ren preens, eyelashes fluttering and she urges him closer to her. Her hand goes around his back, laying onto his ass as she eyes his glossy gem-like lips colored in a gradient rosy red. The high blush on his cheekbones contrasts beautifully with his dark eyeshadow.

Haru observes him critically before stepping away. "I was right, this necklace suits you well." 

The way she says her words seem almost imperious. Ren knows that his collarbone is wreathed in black gems that catch light in iridescent flashes. It is the centerpiece of his ensemble.

A simple black gown emphasizes his chest and displays his shoulders and arms in see through sleeves. A large fur coat obscures his form. Perfect for Haru to sidle close and lay her arm around his waist to guide him around at whatever social they're going to for the night.

Haru looks at him like he's a _ prize_, and he loves feeling like one. He likes, _ loves_, being the pretty thing on Haru's arm. She is actually dressed quite similarly to him, in a gown, as she does appreciate feminine colors and cuts. But he doesn't get to speak to guests, it's always _Haru _ that they address.

Tonight, she even asked for there to be sparkles placed in his hair. She pampers him.

"My gem." She coos. "Are you ready to dance?" 

Ren smiles back at her fond expression. "Of course."

On her arm, he turns heads wherever he goes. Okumura Haru, blossoming more than anyone has ever seen with such a beautiful creature on her arm. As though she has summoned an angel of hell himself.

**27\. wine + curiosity**

_shukita. akira and yusuke are alone and akira's always wanted to..._

It's winter vacation. Yusuke's university dorm is conveniently empty as other students have gone home. Akira and Yusuke have already spent countless hours sliding with their socks down the slippery hallways, to varying levels of injury, namely bruised elbows and knees.

They record a couple of videos of them doing stupid dance moves, then huddle up under blankets to drink hot chocolate and watch the snow piling up on the sidewalks and trees. With the lights off and the stark grey light coming in through the windows, it feels like they're the only people in the world. There isn't any sounds of other students walking outside, or showering, or so much as breathing. They're the only souls for five floors or more above and below them.

Outside, there's barely any people walking and the result is that it feels like an apocalypse. Akira sips at his mug, savoring the warmth, and glances at Yusuke. If they were the only people in the world, he wouldn't mind, this is a pretty nice way to spend his last moments, wallowing in a comfortable silence with Yusuke.

When he unfolds his legs and knocks his feet against Yusuke's, the other boy lets him. They talk about nothing and anything. Yusuke's inspirations for his pieces - the attractiveness of flaws in technology; a busy piece that would convey loneliness through buildings, - his gripes about puzzling students in his classes that bring up particularly inane points of view - whether is talent is inborn or born from practice - Akira listens to all of this whole holding one of Yusuke's hands in his.

His hand has calluses although the skin still manages to be admirably soft, Yusuke has been better about moisturizing in the winter, and the length of his hand is more than Akira's. Akira likes massaging warmth into each digit even with the dorm heaters on. Yusuke has never stopped him before beyond moving to get something.

Later, Yusuke blinks owlishly at him.

"Should we try that wine you brought then?" 

Akira sits up from his slouch against Yusuke's side.

"What? You actually want to try it?"

Yusuke shrugs. "From what you told me, it seems to be an enjoyable experience, and I see no one better with whom to be intoxicated with than you, Akira."

"... right, right." Akira mutters. "Lemme get it then." He yanks out the two bottles he brought, demands they rinse their mouths to get rid of the sweet remnants of chocolate, and pours them each a mugful of wine.

Akira actually likes getting buzzed, so he intends to finish these bottles, and be happy, talking with Yusuke into the night in their little bubble. He wants nothing more than that. They'll heat up the curry he brought to eat for dinner.

Much later, when Akira has his cheek smashed into Yusuke's shoulder as they sprawl on Yusuke's dorm bed, Yusuke lays a hand on his cheek and comments that he is very warm. Akira doesn't _ care _about being warm, he wants to lay on Yusuke and listen to him talk, so he does that, flops over onto Yusuke's chest so he can hear his voice rumbling out into the world directly from its source.

"Akira. Akira," rumbles Yusuke's chest, and the boy giggles at how he can hear the individual syllables being vocalized. Before he is pulled up and he realizes Yusuke had been saying "Come up here." after saying his name.

And Akira swears they aren't dating, but Yusuke just asked if he can kiss him and Akira just said yes.

And now they're laying on Yusuke's lumpy pillow kissing languidly. Even as reality sets in, Akira simply grabs onto what he can of the other boy, shirt in the left hand, neck in the right, and takes what he's wanted for so long.

He knocks his feet into Yusuke's and eventually tangle their legs together. Thigh against thigh. Knees aching a bit from bruises.

They kiss until Akira stops to hide his face in the other's neck, grinning like a fool. For the longest time, he wondered what it would be to kiss Yusuke. Turns out it'll be just like everything else they do together. A kind of peace and happiness he never felt anywhere else settling over him and into all his little nooks and crannies.

**28\. parade + annoyance.**

_ a real life chase is the fun part of being a phantom thief_

The chaos reminds Ren of when he was a kid at a festival and he was small enough to dodge between adults’ legs like it was a game. See how fast he can go before he needed to slow down to dodge bumping into someone. It was a game of reflexes, essentially.

It also made him feel like a slick guy, because look how fast the little guy can go!

Now, he knows he can’t be faster than a cat at this game.

Earlier, Morgana had said, “What are we _ doing _ at this parade?”

“It’s so loud!”

Ren gives his signature shrug. “Following a lead on a Mementos target.”

Morgana groans, perched around Ren’s shoulders this time. People just think he is a very well-behaved pet cat. Then they had seen the one thing they had been tipped off about for this target: rats.

Supposedly anywhere where there are food stalls, owners have been claiming that rats are stealing food from them and running off to god knows where with it.

Morgana, driven by some instinct that tells him can _ catch _ the little critters, had immediately launched himself off Ren to give chase, and Ren’s only directive is to give chase after his cat if he doesn’t want to lose him. Keep an eye on Morgana's limber, quick body bounding on the concrete.

Confetti explodes next to his head, standerbys watching the parade yell and cheer, streamers wave wildly in the mid-spring breeze, and through it all he can only pay enough attention to not trod on anyone’s feet and to keep the yellow collar of one white-pawed black cat within sight. 

Morgana was annoyed with the noise, but even these minor things make Ren feel like a _ real _phantom thief. Being in the real world working to chase down suspects and solving mysteries. Even more, he’s brought back to being a child, having fun chasing imaginary enemies and ghosts. He has to get better and faster, so that he can defeat any evildoers he catches.

Ren dodges feet and arms and bodies, vaults over concrete flower displays, dashes around corners, and he grins at the adrenaline. It’s _ freeing _, so much like when he is daring like Joker in the Metaverse. He just has to worry about not losing his glasses while in the real world, but he’s just as agile, feet pounding on the sidewalk. His hair blows back and he feels a knife-like smile slicing open his face in glee.

Cacophony all around him and the fresh air filling his lungs makes the chase funner and brighter than any palace or Mementos.

**29\. garden + horror.**

_totally inspired by daoxmu's lotus plant human ren au_

Goro traversed the weed overgrown path, brushing away bramble and soaking in the sunlight coming through the glass ceiling above. As far as indoor gardens go, this was a pretty impressive one. He had seen multiple fountains already, along with large fronded plants and tropical trees.

If he could find a spot to set up a table and chair he thinks he would be able to get work done here. As much as he likes wearing fancy layers to look good for others, he doesn't like cold weather, and the thought of setting up shop in the morning and staying here the whole day… it sounds like a dream.

Then to his massive disappointment he sees a human form in the distance. Goro had arrived at a moderately large rectangle of water. There are lotus blossoms dotting the surface of the dark, reflective water, with large stalks rising out along two sides of the pool. Oddly, this person is smack in the middle of the pool, it seems with most of their body submerged. He was given access by one of his eclectic friends and she didn't say specifically that no one frequents these greenhouses.

"Hello?" He says, peering at the other person. Who is, showing a disturbingly amount of skin?! 

It is undeniable that they are completely bare, pale, smooth shoulder exposed, underneath a nape that leads into shiny dark tresses.

When they finally turn around to look at him, Goro can tell that this person possesses an unearthly beauty. No one has such deep, luminous eyes like that, and hair that curves perfectly in to emphasize plush pink lips without some sort of magicery. Goro knows, he himself puts on makeup even after his extensive skincare routine to appear somewhat alive for the world.

Any lingering jealousy vanishes, however, when he notices that this naked, attractive person sitting submerged in a pool of water has thick green vines emerging out of the skin of their back.

It happens without preamble, when one would least expect it. One, just like Goro, would feast their eyes upon the smooth stark skin of their shoulder blades, before the spine abruptly splits open and greenery spews forth like the roots of an elder tree. He was only able to tell because they stood up upon seeing him, water sluicing down their front as they stare raptly at the trespasser with their depthless eyes.

He stumbles back in horror, after they stood up, he can see even more clearly how the long stems drops clean past their feet into the water.

**30\. tattoo + comfort.**

_akira gets a tattoo_

After the first time, Akira knows he's a masochist. Under the bright light, laid on the chair, getting a demon etched into the skin of his shoulder blade.

Bat wings and golden horns go onto the meaty part of his back and it's when the shadows that accompany the demon trail down to his ribs that the pain gets _ worse _ and _ bad. _ He grits his teeth against it. Because he's a vain creature.

Later, he gets to stretch in the reflection of his mirror. Months later when the coloring is done, the demon ripples along his muscles when he moves, coming to life. Akira admires his lithe, sleek form, arms up to run his eyes up the arch of his back and the curve of his ass. My _ god_, he's hot.

He remembers how he felt a buzz under his skin, at the first bite of the needle, before he concentrated on other things. But the delicious feeling that made him want to open his mouth and whine silently in pleasure stayed on his mind long after.

The pain of getting the tattoo on his ribs is barely bearable, but he knows he's a masochist and vain. Likes to splay out on a bed naked on display for his sexual partners and ask them to bite his nipples and hips. Leave bruises on the inner flesh of his thighs and grip his hips tight.

The pain is a bit of comfort, the ache makes him revel even more in the confines of his body. He pushes his body to the limit in sex and in exercise. Now, his partners get to greedily drink him in and run their fingers along Satanael as they tie him up in pretty red rope.

He purrs indulgently at their attention. Knowing himself, he will never be able to get _ enough _of it.


End file.
